


wouldn't it be nice

by emmerrr



Series: Only Fools Rush In [21]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Moving In Together, angst? never heard of it, it gets as steamy as i'll write in a fic for like a second, oh my god they were roommates, which is not very steamy at all so don't get excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmerrr/pseuds/emmerrr
Summary: The Gangsey help Ronan and Adam move.(That's it, that's the fic.)





	wouldn't it be nice

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you procrastinate from writing a fic by writing a different fic

“Here.”

Adam passed Ronan a heavy box that had the handle of a frying pan sticking out of the top, and Ronan took it, adjusting his arms to take the weight. “Got it?”

“I got it, Parrish. I'm a fuckin' _farmer_ , y'know.”

Adam rolled his eyes fondly. "I know."

Adam and Gansey were in the back of the moving truck, lining boxes up against the side so they could get to some of the bigger stuff. Ronan, Henry, and Blue were currently in charge of carrying some of the boxes up to the third floor apartment Ronan and Adam were moving into.

Ronan started to head inside the building but Gansey calling his name made him turn around again. Gansey’s head was just poking out the back of the truck, his hair mussed and a frown on his face. “Send Blue and Henry back down, would you? I didn't think they'd take this long.”

“Will do.”

In the brief elevator ride up to the right floor, Ronan had to remind himself that this was _his_ move as well. Helping Adam on his various moves over the years was something that had a sad sort of familiarity to it, mainly because Ronan always had to leave eventually. This was different.

Matthew had currently taken up residence at the Barns now that he had graduated, and was ‘looking after’ the farm. There had been a bountiful fruit harvest and Matthew had been utilising it by just making a shit-ton of jam. The pantry was well stocked, friends and relatives had been inundated with the stuff, and he said he was going to take some to the farmer’s market and try and sell it.

So Matthew was okay, and the Barns was well protected and it wasn’t going anywhere. Adam, on the other hand, had a brand new job in New York, so that’s where Ronan was going to be.

It was time.

It was  _past_ time.

The doors pinged and opened, and Ronan walked down the corridor until he reached their apartment. His and Adam’s. That they had found together, and where they were going to both live, at the same time. Together.

It was possible that Ronan was a little deliriously happy with the new arrangement.

He got the door open and carried the box into the kitchen where he deposited it with a satisfying thunk on the floor.

He straightened up to see that he’d found their missing helpers. Henry was leaning against one of the counters typing away on his phone, whilst Blue was crouched down rifling through the open box before her. Behind Henry, the coffee machine — which they’d obviously dug out of their box — was plugged in and gurgling away. Where they’d got the actual coffee from, Ronan had no idea. Either Adam had left a packet in with the machine to keep them together, or — just as plausibly — Henry kept an emergency stash on him at all times.

“Are there mugs in there?” Blue asked, indicating the box Ronan had brought up. “They’re not in this one.”

Ronan arched an eyebrow. “What are you two doing?”

“Coffee break obviously, Lynch. What’s it look like?” Henry replied without looking up from his phone.

“You’ve only carried up _one_ box. _Between_ you.”

“In our defense, it was really heavy,” Blue said, getting to her feet.

Ronan shrugged expansively, letting out a sigh that was a lot more patient than it should have been given the circumstances. “Could we maybe grab a couple more before we have a break?”

“Hey, don't worry,” Henry said. “We’re making some for you as well. So. Mugs?”

“I don’t even know if they’re in this box. There’s like five more boxes down there all labelled ‘kitchen’, they could be fucking _anywhere._ So c’mon, move your asses. You’re supposed to be _helping.”_

He ushered them back out and down the stairs.

"I actually thought I'd be more of a project manager, than a heavy lifter," Henry said. "I'm excellent at delegating."

"It's true," Blue said. "When we were hiking in Venezuela, Gansey carried Henry's rucksack as well as his own."

"Then why the fuck is Gansey down here being an organiser and leaving me with the fucking lazy twins?"

 _"Hey,"_ Blue said reproachfully. "I resent that, Ronan Lynch."

"By all means, Sargent, prove me wrong."

Thankfully, after that, things got back on track. Henry and Gansey did swap responsibilities but as soon as they’d cleared enough of the boxes to move the heavier stuff up, it was all hands on deck.

On the whole, it was all surprisingly smooth sailing. Gansey, Adam, and Ronan almost had a Ross Geller moment getting the sofa up the stairs. Gansey didn’t _actually_ shout “PIVOT” but it was a very near thing. The mattress also proved a slight issue as it was ridiculously heavy and for a moment they worried it wouldn't fit in the elevator. But it just about squeezed in there, and other than that, everything was very straightforward.

The only problem was that there was a lot of stuff, they were doing it all themselves, and it took fucking _ages._ But finally, they had an empty moving truck, and an apartment full of furniture and boxes, not all of which was in the right rooms yet. It was pretty overwhelming, looking at it all like this. A life in boxes. A _lot_ of boxes.

Gansey stood with his hands on his hips, surveying the lay of the land. “Where are you even going to start?”

“Oh, my mom told me to tell you that you should get your bed set up before you do anything else, because you’ll never get this all unpacked in one night and when you stop, you won’t have to worry about making your bed before you go to sleep,” Blue said.

“That’s genius, Sargent,” Ronan said. Their bed frame was from IKEA, and whilst it was relatively easy to put together, it was currently still in pieces, the mattress leaning up against the wall. Having to sort all that out later on when they’d definitely be too tired sounded like a pain in the ass.

“Alright,” Henry said. “You and Adam do that then, we’ll go and grab some food. Any requests?”

“Nah,” Adam said, shaking his head. “Whatever’s fine.”

“Just make sure you get a lot of it, I’m fucking starving,” Ronan added.

“Okie dokie,” Gansey said amiably. “Back in a bit.”

Within seconds of them leaving, Adam crowded Ronan up against the wall, cupping his jaw and kissing a line down his neck towards his collar bone.

“Bit eager, Parrish,” Ronan said, but his breathlessness gave him away.

“What?” Adam said with an unconcerned shrug, as he grazed his fingertips just above Ronan’s waistband. “You’ve been lifting shit all day and you’ve had your arms out the whole time and we've just had what’s felt like the world’s longest road trip with the others, and I feel like I haven’t touched you in _weeks.”_

“To be fair, my arms are almost _always_ out,” Ronan pointed out with a sharp grin.

“Yeah, okay. Shut up,” Adam said, then kissed him to make sure he did.

Make-outs against the wall were always fun, but it couldn’t last long because the others would be returning at some point, not to mention they really did have a lot to do. The kisses soon calmed down into something soft and sweet, the knowledge that they weren’t under a time limit before they had to be parted again keeping things from escalating any further. For now at least.

Adam took Ronan’s hand and pulled him towards the bedroom so they could sort the bed out.

It didn’t take long to build the frame; it was the mattress that was more difficult to maneuver thanks to how heavy it was. But finally they wrestled it into place, and then Adam started digging through a suitcase in search of the bedding. Ronan went back out into the main living space to track down whichever box they’d packed the pillows into.

Ten minutes later, they had a fully made bed. A really fucking inviting looking bed.

Ronan kicked off his shoes and dived onto it, right in the middle. A face down starfish.

Adam sighed. “Ronan, you’re all sweaty, and we’ve _just_ made that.”

“I know,” Ronan said. “And it’s so fucking comfy. Get in here.” He rolled onto his side and lifted his arm in invitation.

Adam looked annoyed, but Ronan knew him well enough to know that he was seconds away from caving. He grinned. “You know you want to, Parrish.”

With another sigh — this one in defeat — Adam took off his own shoes and crawled onto the bed, tucking himself under Ronan’s arm.

Ronan smiled and kissed the tip of Adam’s nose. “Hi, roomie,” he said, aware that he sounded super lame. He was too excited to care.

“I’m not your roommate, Ronan, I’m your live-in boyfriend. There’s a difference.”

“Is there?”

“Yup. I’ve had roommates before. Didn’t do this with them.” He leaned closer and kissed Ronan, slipping his tongue inside Ronan’s mouth just as his hand snaked around to pinch Ronan’s ass.

“I should fucking hope not, Parrish,” Ronan said when he pulled away.

Adam laughed a little, still close enough that his breath warmed Ronan’s cheek. He reached his hand up and started tracing his fingertips over Ronan’s eyebrows, down his cheek, across his lips.

“I remember when we used to talk about this, back when I was still in college, and when I was working my internship,” Adam said quietly. “Every time I’d have to leave the Barns and go back, or when you’d have to go home after visiting me, we’d talk about how one day, we wouldn’t have to do that anymore because we would live in the same place, permanently.”

Ronan nodded, not trusting himself to speak, so he kissed Adam’s fingertips instead. He remembered those conversations all too well because whilst they were comforting thoughts, they had also always _hurt,_ because they had seemed so impossibly far away. Part of Ronan always wondered if they’d ever actually reach this point. And now here he was in bed with the boy he loved surrounded by boxes filled with things that belonged to the both of them.

It really felt like they’d taken the long way around, but that didn’t seem to matter now that Ronan was exactly where he wanted to be.

“I still can’t believe this isn’t a dream,” Adam murmured.

“It’s not,” Ronan said, and smirked. “I’m good, but I’m not _that_ good.”

Adam kissed his jaw. “Yes you are.” He snuggled under Ronan’s chin and sighed contentedly. “Okay. We can stay here for two more minutes and then we have to get back to work.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Ronan said, smothering a yawn.

Really, they should’ve known they’d both fall asleep.

* * *

 

“Unbelievable,” Blue said loudly, and Ronan jolted his head up in sleepy surprise to see her standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. Adam remained undisturbed.

“I see how it is,” Blue continued sarcastically. “We’ll just unpack all your shit for you while you have a nice snooze.”

“Aw, thanks, bro,” Ronan said. “That would be fucking fantastic.”

Blue glared, then said, “You’re lucky you two are so adorable,” and stomped off.

Ronan’s answering laughter woke Adam up, and they walked back out to join the others in the kitchen, hand in hand.

Piled on the counter were three large pizza boxes, and whilst it wasn’t Nino’s, it still sent a wave of nostalgia washing over Ronan. It was rare that all five of them were in the same place at once these days, as busy as they all were, and yet they’d all made time to help Ronan and Adam move. The thought warmed Ronan immensely, and he grabbed a slice of pizza before he got too overwhelmed with sentiment and the urge to tell everyone he loved them took over.

“Okay, so Adam’s got his big-shot career now,” Henry said as they ate, “but what are you gonna do up here with no farm to occupy you, Lynch?”

Ronan shrugged. He had a few ideas, but nothing he wanted to share yet. “It’s always been a dream of mine to be a kept man,” he said instead, and Adam rolled his eyes.

Henry nodded solemnly. “Hard same.”

They sat there on the kitchen floor in a circle, eating pizza. Gansey and Blue playfully bickered with each other as Henry regaled them all with outlandish tales from the last trip he had taken. Adam looked on with an easy smile on his face, and as Ronan put an arm around Adam’s shoulders, he couldn’t help but to think that the more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

Adam moved his head so he could catch Ronan’s gaze. “You’re quiet,” he said softly so as not to interrupt the others’ conversation. “You okay?”

Ronan kissed him on the forehead. “Never better, Parrish."

“Awwww,” chorused Gansey, Henry, and Blue, and Ronan glared at the three of them.

“Finish your fucking pizza. These boxes aren’t gonna unpack themselves.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the beach boys ahh love that song
> 
> moving is exhausting and stressful! that bed tip was one my mum gave me when i moved last year and it's a good one, in case anyone reading this is moving soon.


End file.
